Moonlight Snack
by Tazflyer
Summary: This will be one lakeside picnic that nither will forget. warning attemped lemon if under 18 don't read.


Hello my people I'm back with another Oban fanfic. When reviewing be kind this is my first Lemony Fresh fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't' own OSR.

Moonlight Snack: A 1-shot Oban fic

**11:00 pm**

It was the night before the wedding and Eva was feeling a little antsy, her fiancé was called away a couple of hours ago for one last premarital ceremony with his father. So anticipating his arrival she'd decided to take a shower turning on the water she adjusted the temp. until it was perfect steam started to pour from the shower as she stepped in. Reaching for the Pamango(1) body wash she poured some onto her bath sponge and started to rub the sweet smelling soap on her body, making sure to take great care of all the details. As she stood in the shower, the soap washing off her pale body, letting the essence of the exotic fruit seep into her skin making her one with the Pamango which just so happens to be a certain prince's favorite fruit, knowing he might be 'hungry' after his meeting. Stepping out of the shower she stopped to admire the view she would give him then an idea came in to her head she wrapped herself in her robe and summoned a chambermaid to bring her fruit of different varieties and flowers lots and lots of flowers.

With Aikka

**8:30 pm**

" _You wanted to see me Father."_

"_Yes, I would like for you to participate in one last ceremony before you marry tomorrow. It is a ceremony that has been done for many generations of princes who are about to wed it is a very draining ceremony but you are strong, you will make it through come my son the ceremony begins."_

As his grandfather and Canaanprepare him for the ceremony washing his feet, combing his long auburn hair while chanting Nourasian mantras. His father prepared a mixture containing various herbs. At 9:00pm everything was ready king Leowas lit the candles and started the ceremony. Tribal drums started slow as Aikka was led into the room where his father and the other men were waiting. Aikka looked around a little anxious of what was to occur his father sensed his anxiety and approached him.

"_Be not afraid my son, you are amongst brothers."_ his father said giving him the mixture. _"Drink it will help with the process."_

Aikka took the bowl and drank the substance, it did not take long for him to feel the effects as his mind went foggy, his legs went limp and his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed into his mentors arms.

"_Soon my son you will be ready." _his father said to him in Nourasian as he stood over his convulsing body.

**11:30pm **

The room slowly swirled as Aikka was coming to. He sat up to find that the candles were spent and the others were gone.

" _What happened?" _

" _You are now ready to marry my son, adolescence has been purged from you body. Now go your bride to be awaits." _

_Back to Eva _

**12:00 Midnight**

After the preparations were set she when off to her hiding spot as a tired Aikka returned to their room. He looked around to see flowers and its petals strewn on the bed and on the floor in a trail. Aikka knew his bride was playing a new game and even though he was tired he decided to play along. He walked the path of flowers down the hall which led him to the outside heading towards the lake. As he walked he started to smell the strong sweet smell of Pamangos luring him to his prize Eva , when he past through the last row of bushes he was at the lake and standing there in practically nothing but a sheer robe smelling of Pamangos was Eva.

" _My love what is all this?"_

" _I thought you might be a little hungry after your meeting so I prepared a moonlight snack."_

Aikka walked over to her as she rubbed her delicate hands over his head and through his hair as she led him to his knees.

" _Aikka you seem so tired maybe we should wait until you recovered I'll have the maids…" _a finger silenced Eva as Aikka leans in and kissed her licking her bottom lip to taste the Pamango left on her lips leaving a taste of the herbal drink that was given to him. When they released to breath Eva felt a little light headed as Aikka held her close not wanting to let her go she leaned back in to the kiss removing her robe as Aikka slowly started to lick her neck while caressing her breasts massaging her pert nipples with one hand while tasting the Pamango on her, his left hand traces the other side of her neck pass her chest down her stomach. As he finally reached her womanhood she was already wet from Aikka's earlier actions he placed one finger inside her and started to move it in and out of her making Eva's head tilt back as she closed her eyes immersing herself in the pleasure that her love was giving her. As his hot tongue left a trail of steaming kisses down her body lying her down on the soft grass tasting her body as he makes his way to her core. When he reaches the ebony hairs of her womanhood he deeply inhales the smell of his fiancée and Pamangos as he trails his tongue around her opening before plunging his tongue inside. Eva gasped as he worked his magic on her body making her moan as it was making her feel things she had never felt before, making her mind go to places she had never been. She started to call out his name as she felt her stomach twisting in knots. Heavily breathing she soon felt the need to return the pleasure she was receiving by grasping on to his swollen manhood causing him to lose focus on her pleasure. She grinned as she found his weak spot _"Now you're mine prince." _Eva placed her delicate fingers on his manhood delicacy licking him Aikka's body tensed as she continues to work her magic on him as he became unraveled, teasing him, tasting him accepting him entirely in her mouth using her tongue she was making him lose all his senses heavily breathing Aikka pushed Eva up before he became undone she leaned into him and kissed him passionately letting each other taste themselves on each others lips before she went back to pleasuring him once more using her hands and talented mouth then Aikka finally managed to break free from her hold and gave her more of what he had given her messaging her clit with his finger while the rest of his digits moved in and out of her. Eva fell on to him as they fought to pleasure each other finally reaching their limit as the came she clutched on to him as the walls of her womanhood closed around his fingers and he held her close as he spilled his love all over her leg. Exhausted they collapsed on the grass heavily breathing, Aikka leaned in and kissed Eva as he laid next to her as the moon shined brightly on the two lovers.

" _I love you my Princess."_

"_I love you too my Prince."_

That was all that was said before they fell asleep underneath her robe and his cloak.

1. Pamango: Half Pinapple Half Mango

**This fanfic was a little long I know but I tried my best to make a sexy fic please R&R but heed greeting.**


End file.
